Betrayal
by Perfect by Nature
Summary: What happens when you’ve been betrayed. What would you do?


Betrayal by PerfectByNature 

AN: Written in an angsty haze.

His hair is so pale in the moonlight as he leans in to kiss her. Soft lips capture hers; he tastes like the chocolate she just gave him.

She'd told him everything, believed him, and now she knew Harry was right.

He'd used her.

He pulled away and smiled, his eyes were liquid silver and she bit her lip.

He staggered against her and frowned slightly. Those beautiful eyes were full of pain and questions.

Hermione smiled sadly, "I know what you did. I love you, but not as much as you think."

His mouth opened, but he couldn't speak. He fell to the ground.

"What did I do?"

Her eyes turned hard. "Don't give me that."

"You… you think I used you? You think I would do that? I love you, Hermione." His voice was strained and she could hear the pain in it.

Hermione frowned. "You're going to die, why won't you just admit it? Do something decent for once." She could hardly stand the hate in her own words but the betrayal grated on her mind and she hardened herself against it.

"All I have to admit to is loving you. I wouldn't tell anyone anything you told me." She closed her eyes against him for a moment, trying to shut him out, he sounded so sincere…

"How can I believe you? How could anyone else know?" Hermione felt wild, his words cut in deeper making her want to scream.

He shook his head. "Saint Potter, eh? He hasn't told you who he's been meeting, has he? Such loyal friends…" He gagged slightly; she could see the muscles in his neck tightening and he clenched a fist.

"What are you talking about?"

"Potter… he's been meeting with Blaise for weeks… and he never told you… typical."

Hermione shook her head again, but this time she felt wrong. "No, no. Harry wouldn't do that." Harry who had been so secretive lately…

Draco's silver-grey eyes were so sad as he stared at her. "I hope you find the truth. I love you so much…" and he was gone.

Hermione swallowed. No, it couldn't be true. Harry wouldn't tell her it was Draco if it wasn't.

She turned and fled, racing to the castle, she had to find Harry.

She ran up to the Gryffindor Tower, slamming her way into the common room. She searched for Harry but he wasn't there and she raced up the stairs to his room and skidded to a stop, staring in horror. Harry was lying on the floor, eyes wide and staring, and a large bloody gash across his stomach, bruises forming on his face.

It felt like her heart had been ripped out and a steel band squeezed the air out of her lungs.

Then the smell hit her and she gagged. She fell to her knees and crawled across the floor to the motionless body of her friend, unaware of the pool of blood that soaked into her pants and covered her hands.

H-Harry," she choked out, her throat felt raw and finally the tears came, blurring her vision, dripping down her face.

His eyes were glazed and staring and they seemed to look straight into her, had his killer been right there when they did it?

She lifted a hand and it hovered over him, his blood dripping obscenely from it, spotting his pale skin.

"Who did this? Oh, god, Harry." She sobbed, her breaths coming so hard her chest heaved and her throat constricted.

"You always were a fool, Granger. So smart but so easily blinded. So easily deceived." Hermione closed her eyes at the voice, and then turned to see Blaise stepping out of the shadows.

"Fuck you. How could you do this, you fuck!" her voice was harsh and raw and she spat the words at him, eyes blazing.

But Blaise just smiled. "That you have to ask…" He shook his head still smiling so patronisingly. "Always a fool."

He turned and walked towards the door. Blind rage filled Hermione and she jumped up, slipping slightly in the blood.

She ran after him, not even sure of what she was going to do and jumped on the taller boys back, hands wrapped around his throat.

"You think you can just do this, betray everyone, kill my best friend, and then just walk away? You think I would let you do this? You fucking fuck!" Hermione's fingers tightened and she wrapped her legs around his waist for leverage.

He choked a bit and stumbled, she dug her fingers in tighter and could feel his throat convulse. She kicked at his legs and he stumbled again and fell to his knees, she pulled hers back and pushed him down onto the floor. Despite the blood on her hands her grip was true and she could feel his resistance ebbing away.

He kicked his legs and tried to get his arms under him but she shifted her weight and pinned his arms down with her legs.

His struggles got weaker and weaker until he finally stopped, Hermione pressed harder for a while, just to make sure.

When she finally climbed off him wiping her hands on his clothes, the blood in streaks reminded her of Harry. She turned back to him, her throat constricting at the sight. What was she going to do without him?

Oh god. What was she going to do without Draco?

Draco.

The tears were back and for a moment she just sat and sobbed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the remaining chocolates she had used on Draco and ate it quickly, not even tasting it. She crawled over to Harry as the pain came.

She lay down next to him; hardly noticing the cold soak of blood through her clothes and onto her skin as her vision darkened.

And went black.


End file.
